What Love Means
by ImNotThatGirl
Summary: Accumulated short Gelphie drabbles that I may twist and string into a story at the end. Dedicated to my girlfriend x3
1. Drabble 1

Glinda flopped on her bed, the ruffles of her dress fluttering around her as her curls sprung into her face. She huffed, cheeks pink and her hands folded in her lap, patiently awaiting the anticipated arrival of her roommate. But Glinda was anything but patient. She crossed and uncrossed her legs as she glared at the still unopened door across the room, as if it was the inanimate object's fault for Elphaba's late arrival. Suddenly, as if by magic, the door swung open and Glinda jumped to her feet.

"Elphaba Thropp, you are so infuriating. You're always late!"

"Well, my sweet," Elphaba countered as she put her things down on her side of the room, yet never putting her back to the blonde. "If I am alays indeed late, wouldn't it then be expected of me to be late, and therefore, wouldn't it make me on time?" She turned to face Glinda and smirked.

"You mean green thing!" as she bounded into her girlfriend's arms, wrapping her own around a slender, green neck.

Elphaba twirled her and gently placed her back down, wrapping the smaller girl in a tight embrace and placing a tender kiss to her temple. Glinda closed her eyes for a moment, sighing contently, and opened her big, blue eyes to look at the girl she loved.

"Good evening, my pretty," Elphaba said above a whisper, gently returning a strand of golden hair behind Glinda's ear and showing off a one of a kind smile.

"Yes, a very good evening," Glinda replied with a twinkle in her eye.

Elphaba untangled herself from her girlfriend and took her by the hand to pull her to the big comfy chair in the corner for girlfriend time. Glinda squeezed next to her love and snuggled into her side.

"I like this," she said softly as she breathed in Elphaba's scent.

"Me too, Glinda," as the green girl laid a kiss atop curls.

Glinda sighed contently, "Will we always be like this?"

"Sitting here? I hope not!" she said with a laugh. "I'd like to get up eventually."

"No silly," Glinda giggled, placing a kiss ontop of Elphaba's nose. Elphaba scrunched up her face at the contact and that made Glinda giggle more. "I mean will we always be unseperable and so in love?"

Elphaba turned and faced her love, "Glinda, nothing can keep me from being with you. Nobody in all of Oz, no wizard now or ever could ever bring us down." And she sealed it with a kiss.


	2. Drabble 2

They held hands and walked down the path towards the town. Glinda, in her usually bubbly self, was pulling her girlfriend along, skipping along the path.

"Excited much my love?" Elphaba asked with an amused smile.

"Silly Elphie," she said with a wave of her free hand. " It's a special day today, you know that, and I'm treating you to a super surprise because of it."

"And what special day is it?"

Glinda stopped in her tracks and gasped, "Elphie!"

Elphaba smirked, "Yes?"

The blonde pouted and stomped her feet dramatically, "Hmpf!"

"Now, now, don't pout my sweet, you'll cause wrinkles on that pretty face," Elphaba patted the curls atop the blonde's head playfully.

Glinda's face contorted into an open-mouth shocked expression.

"What?" Elphaba asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"You mean green thing!" she said in an unfamilair tone that the green girl didn't quite recognize coming from her girlfriend. Glinda huffed and walked away.

Elphaba wiped the smile off her face and hurried off after the smaller girl. Glinda looked like she was about to cry, her face was down as if holding back the tears, and her arms were tightly wrapped around herself from the slight chill of the wind and the loss of Elphaba's body heat beside her.

"My sweet?" Elphaba tried to hide the tremble in her voice. What had she done now? How could she hurt the one person who had ever cared for and loved her in her entire miserable life. No, she couldnt allow herself to lose Glinda, especially over somethinf so stupid, a bad played joke. She just couldn't...

Glinda stopped in her tracks, startling Elphaba from her thoughts. A small sniffle came from the blonde and Elphaba walked infront of her, placing her hands gently on the curve of her hips, "Glinda?"

Glinda kept her head down, hair covering her face, and just stood there silently.

"Please look at me," Elphaba pleaded, unable to keep her voice even and free from the fear she felt growing every second Glinda stayed quiet. She placed her index finger under her love's chin and lifted her face to meet eyes, only to reveal Glinda wearing a big smile, and her eyes wide, and bright.

Elphaba looked stunned, "Huh? Wha.."

"That's what you get for pretending to forget our anniversary and telling me I'm going to get ugly wrinkles," she giggled, not knowing the emotions her show caused the green girl.

Elphaba pulled her into an embrace, "I thought you were really mad and I was going to lose you forever."

Glinda allowed herself to be held, and rubbed her girlfriend's back soothingly, "No sweetheart, It'd take a lot more than playing around for me to leave you. I love you too much you silly thing you." Glinda gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"Anyway," Elphaba began as she slowly pulled away to look at her girl. "Wrinkles would only increase your cuteness and adorability." She kissed the blonde's forehead tenderly. With that Glinda grabbed a green hand and continued their way down the path.


End file.
